


nice to meet you.

by literatiruinedme



Series: I'll be the one [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Books, F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/pseuds/literatiruinedme
Summary: Donna exchanges one of her least favourite books for the only one she would keep in months.A colour me Riverdale fic inspired by orange: courage, confidence, friendliness, success, anticipation
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Veronica Lodge/Donna Sweett
Series: I'll be the one [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779772
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: Color Me Riverdale





	nice to meet you.

**Author's Note:**

> and the [mood board](https://imgur.com/85eeLz3)

**5 February 2019**

“I hated it,” Donna said pointedly after dropping her book down on the counter between her and Jughead.

He sighed, removing his feet from the counter as he closed the book he was reading. “Well,” he murmured, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned his elbows on the countertop. “Yeah. _The Alchemist_ is boring unless you’re going through something or trying to justify a random move.”

She sighed, drumming her fingers along the countertop before she reached over to pick up the book he had been reading. “Haven’t you already read _Educated_ , Forsythe?”

“He’s trying to impress a girl,” someone called from behind Donna.

She turned, ready to snap at whoever was eavesdropping on their conversation before she froze. 

The woman striding towards them with kind eyes and a warm smile stopped just beside Donna. She held her hand out when Donna met her gaze. “Veronica Lodge.”

“Donna Sweett.”

Veronica’s hand remained in hers even after they stopped shaking.

Donna felt like she was buzzing against Veronica’s warm, soft skin.

Jughead cleared his throat, smiling knowingly as he looked between them.

Veronica’s hand slid from Donna’s as she leaned her elbows on the counter, showing off the bottom of one of her Louis Vuitton heels. “Jughead, when will my book be here?” 

He sighed, reaching below the desk for a bag of chips before he shrugged. “I feel like I’d know more if I weren’t so worried you two were about to gang up on me.”

Donna grinned before turning to Veronica. “Are you also a fan of making fun of sweet Forsythe?”

Veronica inched closer, a sly smile on her lips. “It’s a statewide sport.”

Jughead groaned, nudging Veronica’s forearm with the pink eraser on his pencil. “Hey, hey.”

She sighed, flipping her hair as she turned back to Jughead. “My book.”

“It’ll be in on Friday,” he murmured, defeated.

Veronica grinned as she stood up taller, facing Donna.

Donna's eyes widened as she straightened.

“Do you like punk?” Veronica asked suddenly.

Donna nodded, unsure what to say before Veronica passed her a small paperback book; _Just Kids_ by Patti Smith, one of Donna’s favourite rock artists. 

“Sounded like you were bored with what you were reading,” she explained when Donna didn’t say anything.

Jughead looked down when his phone rang, smiling brightly before picking it up. “Hey,” he said as he turned to step away, leaving Donna and Veronica somewhat alone. “No, you can always interrupt, Betts.”

Veronica smiled as she turned back to Donna. “Have you met the girlfriend?”

“There’s a _girlfriend_?”

Veronica nodded. “Very new, but she has that Hitchcock blonde thing going for her.”

Donna hummed, glancing at Jughead as he sat down on the couch pressed against the wall opposite the counter, a happy smile on his lips while he picked at a rip in his black jeans.

“She started working at Lilith’s,” Veronica continued, drawing Donna’s gaze back to her perfectly lined mocha-coloured eyes. “I met her last weekend, she’s nice.”

“ _I’m_ cringy?” Jughead laughed in the background, making Donna smile.

“You and Jughead are friends?” Veronica asked suddenly, a warm smile on her lips 

Donna straightened as she nodded her head. “I wouldn’t be that generous, but he puts up with me.” After a moment of consideration, she pursed her lips. “We put up with each other,” she amended.

Veronica smiled, about to speak again when her phone rang. She glanced down at the little black box before her smile fell. “What is it now?” she murmured to herself before leaning over the counter. “Jug, I have to go.”

After sitting up in his seat, he frowned. “I’ll see you Friday?”

She nodded, a small smile on her lips. “Tell Betty I said hello.”

“Of course,” he promised. “Give everyone my best.”

“Will do.” Veronica smile as she turned to face Donna. “It was nice to meet you.”

Donna felt herself perk up. “You, too.”

After pulling up the zipper of her jacket, Veronica’s smile softened. “Bye.” She walked towards the door, phone pulled up to her ear, her book trapped under her arm while she stepped out into the bitter winter air.

Donna smiled, turning back to where Jughead was sitting, a smug smirk on his lips. “What?” she snapped.

Jughead shook his head, wetting his lips as he propped his feet up on the counter again. “Nothing at all.”

Donna rolled her eyes, flipping over the Patti Smith book to read the back. She glanced up at Jughead after she had finished, her cheeks heating up without her permission. “Are we done here?”

He nodded.

She sighed as she scratched the back of her neck. After an awkward pause, she nodded. “I’ll see you around.”

“I’ll miss you,” he singsonged, smiling when she threw him a glare before walking out the front door, heading off to work.


End file.
